mechanus_archivefandomcom-20200215-history
Heijastus Avgrunn
}}An elderly lizardman from The Tsaressan. Has a monstrous yet childlike companion known as Arx. Wily, devious, and possessed of an incongruously impish sense of humor, but good-natured and well-meaning - apart from a general sort of old-man-crotchetiness. Originally set out from his hermitage to seek his son; has now been caught up into a larger struggle, though he doesn't seem to be all there at times. Now lives in his own created demiplane; the planar ship known as the Homelander. Pre-Firebird Heijastus grew up much in the same way he now lives out his life; grumpily and in search of distraction. As a youth in the K'Ryctain Clan slated to learn the druidic arts, his agricultural skill was subpar, and he kept to himself, weathering bullies and scorn from the older children and youths of the group. He still managed to somehow catch the eye of Kalyss Avgrunn, a young druidess, and the two of them were happily married for some time. The arrival of their son, Skyld Avgrunn, complicated matters - unable to agree on how to properly raise him, the two bickered and fought often; Heijastus advocating a laissez-faire style of letting the boy fend for himself mostly, and Kalyss more given to close care and hands-on parenting. He found himself steadily more and more ostracized from the K'Ryctain society, and though his magical aptitude seemed strong, his unwillingness to follow the enigmatic path of the druid angered the elders and teachers of the group - he more interested in the ways of outsiders. Finally, unable to reconcile and growing increasingly misanthropic, the lizardman fled the Tsaressan, leaving a note for his family - taking with him all the tools he needed to survive. He eventually arrived on the Al Doroch coast, finding a small, densely forested patch of land strewn with vines and foliage. He wandered, and found a small clearing - claiming it as his own, he gradually was able to build a small hut, and - despite some initial doubts - prepare some land for farming. Over the next couple years, he was frequently visited by Skyld, who was able to follow the note's directions to reach him - Skyld shared news from the clans, and he taught the boy various skills and arts he had picked up, but did not change his attitude; rarely having much to say to Skyld beyond practical advice. Over time, he heard word from Skyld of a strange band of foreigners who had visited the island; among them one Percy Thornhill - agents of the Merchant's Companion. Though they were clearly not lawful, Skyld talked of them with wonder, admiring their varied skills and well-traveled viewpoints. When one day, Skyld stopped visiting, Heijastus tried not to overanalyze it, but slowly grew more and more miserable and despondent as the days went by. It had become clear he had left with the group, and abandoned his home just as Heijastus had. He found it more and more difficult to care about the world or himself as time went by, and just when things seemed to be bleakest, Arx (a strange turtle-like creature) appeared. At first Heijastus was wary, but the creature's friendly and childlike demeanor gave him a strange comfort - as the years went by, the hermit tended to the creature as a second son, more attentive and learning to support him moreso than he had done for Skyld. Arx's presence comforted him, and gave him a purpose, but it also reminded him of Skyld - as much as he fought to keep it from his mind, he thought of and worried about the boy more and more. Arx, though innocent, seemed supportive and encouraged Heijastus to fix his past mistakes - and so, finally, Heijastus set out to find Skyld, and either correct his path, save him from himself, or failing all that... at least apologize. Lockhearth seemed as good a place to look as any. Firebird With his magic somehow refined and empowered the further he moved from the Tsaressan, Heijastus arrived in Lockhearth, but with no money or means, he found himself swept up in a small conflict of the Phoenix Priesthood - culminating in the expulsion of he and the rest of the church's hired misfits from the city. With little else to do, and feeling oddly secure in the company of people after almost forty years of (mostly) solitude, Heijastus travelled with them. His travels so far have resulted in the revelation of a grand draconic conflict, the creation of a mysterious alter ego known as the Knight of Night, and the formulation of a curious, convoluted plan with which to solve something that has been at the back of his mind for years... Category:Player Characters Category:Firebird